


Her Favorite Memory

by deancas_itsmylife



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alone At Home, Country Music, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Feelings, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, First boyfriend, Inspired by Music, Memories, Past, Past Relationship(s), Sad and Happy, Slow Country Music, Tea, after the roommate left for good, but they also are wonderful, feeling inferior, good memories, mentioning of past self harm, mobbing, not good at talking about feelings, rainy day, these memories hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancas_itsmylife/pseuds/deancas_itsmylife
Summary: Sophia lives alone from now on, as her roommate has moved in with her boyfriend.It rains, she listens to music and thinks back. Back to a boy who is no longer in her life, but still lives in her heart. Back to a life filled with sorrow and pain, but also joyful events.Some of it continues to this day....
Relationships: Sophia/Johannes
Kudos: 1





	Her Favorite Memory

**Author's Note:**

> The names are not the right ones, only the first letter matches.
> 
> This story is based on a true events.
> 
> It has been my wish to publish this story for a very long time. I just never managed to finish it.  
> I had no idea what to call the story until recently, but then I heard a song and bam - everything made sense.
> 
> * Here's a little warning again: there are mentions of bullying, self-harm, and a suicide attempt.

* * *

She was sitting on the sofa, wrapped in a wool blanket and a steaming tea was in front of her on the coffee table. An open box of tissues stood next to her, a just-used one she held in her hand. She looked out through the large windows into the garden. The playlist of 'Slow Country Music' was playing softly in the background.  
It was raining.

Since noon today, she now lived on her own in this now much too large apartment. Her roommate had moved out to live with her boyfriend.  
Sophia, as the young woman was called, who tried to end the day reasonably quickly and escape into the often false security of the night, listened to the music and the pattering of the rain.  
She was alone now.

This thought brought tears to her eyes again. Years ago, she had met a boy who still lived in her heart and seemed to creep into her thoughts whenever she could use it the least. Such a moment was now again.  
It wasn't that she hated it, but it made her really sad most of the time. There were days when she was happy about this pain, because it assured her that she was still alive.

Sophia had just put her cup back down when the song that was about to start made her sit up and pay attention even more. This one was also a country song. Her acquaintances and friends often couldn't understand why she listened to this kind of music. For Sophia, however, it was a feeling of freedom every time.  
She had never been good at explaining feelings and these songs took the burden off her. Songs that were about broken hearts, lost love, about happiness, about being happy; always with the beat that makes you sway, dance or cry. For some songs, she could imagine the landscape to match:  
A ranch, a truck, a few horses, lots of open land around it, and a beautiful sunset every evening. It would be a quiet, peaceful and stress-free life away from hate, violence and discrimination. A life that Sophia would dive into when she was lost.

The song that was playing now made her cry. It made her think of that boy again. Of the boy with the name Johannes.  
He was a memory, but it felt very real even after years. Even though she knew it wouldn't end well for her, she thought back to the day it all started.

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
